Komui's Plan
by AROtter
Summary: Komui and Lenalee decide to give Allen a new accessory. What will be Kanda's reaction. Rated M for future lemon. Neko!Allen Boy x boy Don't like, don't read. Kanda x Allen Yullen
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura and does not belong to me, although it'd be cool if it did.

By the way, sorry that the prologue is so short, but chapter 1 will be longer.

* * *

Prolouge: The 'Incident'

Allen was whistling merrily as he walked down the long hallways of the Black Order with a plate full of dangos in his right hand while his left swung happily at his side. The happy tune was cut off as something flew straight at Allen's face, hitting him directly on the nose. He landed on his back as dangos flew everywhere.

Looking around him to see who dared to ruin his dangos, Allen saw the golem floating in the air.

"ALLEN WALKER REPORT TO KOMUI'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" the creature screeched before quickly flying away.

~Meanwhile in Komui's Office~

"Are you certain that this is going to work Komui?" Lenalee wondered as she turned to her brother who was sitting behind his desk looking fondly at the container in his hands.

"Of course. Everything will go according to plan." Komui chuckled, holding up the milky liquid swirling around in the beaker that had been made especially for Allen that very morning.

There were two short knocks at the door, alerting them to Allen's presence outside of the office.

"Come in," Komui yelled towards the door. Allen walked in, letting the door close behind him. Seeing Lenalee, he quickly smiled at her before looking back towards Komui.

"Hello, Komui. Did you need help cleaning your office again?" Allen asked.

Komui stood up and made his way over to Allen. "No. Actually, I wanted to~" As he was talking to him, he 'tripped' and the milky liquid spilt all over Allen. Allen's face was the perfect picture of shock as he stood there drenched.

"Oh! Allen, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Komui asked in false concern as he inwardly smiled at what was about to occur.

"Yeah, but what is this stuff?" Allen shook his hand trying to get the gooey concoction off of himself.

"We need to get you checked out. We're not exactly sure what that does. It could be dangerous." Lenalee offered, mimicking her brother's false tone. Her eyes were flashing with feigned innocence.

Suddenly, Allen was surrounded by a cloud of smoke as he fell to the ground, feeling weak all of the sudden. The siblings looked down as the smoke dissipated and smiled. Looking at each other, they grinned. Part one was a success.

Allen was laying there knocked out, looking completely normal… except for the snow white cat ears on his head and the tail curling around him in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is the property of Hoshino Katsura and does not belong to me, although it'd be cool if it did.

By the way, please don't be shy about criticizing my work. It's always good to hear some honest opinions, even if they're not positive.

* * *

Chapter 1: Into Hiding

As Allen regained consciousness, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt something soft rubbing against his arm and looked down to see a white tail swinging back and forth beside him. He reached over to grabbed the tail, gasping in shock when he realized that the tail was his. His mouth opened and closed again, repeating a few times as Allen tried to understand his current situation.

As he tried to calm himself down, he realized that he was not in his room. he was still in Komui's office and Komui was sitting behind his desk, looking amused at Allen's reactions. Allen remembered what happened right before he fell asleep and he turned to glare at Komui with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Komui. What is this!?" Allen held up his tail and continued to stare at the soon-to-be-dead scientist. He stood up and made his way over to the desk and slammed his hands down on it.

"Calm down, Allen. It was an accident. I just have to figure out a way to reverse the effects." Komui stated, ignoring the daggers shooting out from Allen's eyes. "Wait here." He stood up and made his way out of the room.

Allen let out a grumble and sat down on the couch. Looking around the office, Allen saw himself in a mirror on the wall beside him. Slowly, he raised a hand up to the top of his head and, sure enough, he felt two soft appendages attached to the top of his head. He tugged gently on one of them and cringed in pain realizing that there was ears on his head and that they were very sensitive.

Allen stood up and walked over to the mirror, staring at his reflection as he flicked his ears back and forth. His ears lowered as he worried about somebody seeing him in this state. There'd be no end to the jokes. He could just picture it in his head.

_This is going to be so embarrassing,_ Allen mouthed to himself, continuing to stare dejectedly at his ears in the mirror.

"Ah, Allen." Allen turned around as Komui reentered the room. "Sorry, but I'm going to need more time to try and figure this out. In the mean time, go eat something; I'm sure that you're starving." Allen let out a sigh, wondering how he was going to make it through this.

* * *

Allen inched slowly into the cafeteria, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. He had his hood up and was gripping it firmly. He wasn't going to let it fall, his ears would be in plain sight then. His tail was tucked safely into his pants and Allen was trying not to move it around to much, so nobody would notice it.

After skirting around the edge of the room and finally making it to Jerry's stand, he tried to rush out his long order as fast as possible.

"Are you okay, little buddy? You seem kind of jumpy," Jerry voiced his concern as Allen stood there fidgeting.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine!" Allen smiled, hoping that it looked normal. He walked off, food in hand, and went to find a nice seat in a dark corner of the area. As he was walking, Lavi called out and motioned for Allen to come sit next to him.

Lowering his head, Allen slowly moved to the table the boisterous red head was sitting at.

"Hey, Lavi." Allen sat down and started devouring his food, hoping to make it out of there before the disaster that was sure to come happened.

"Allen, did something happen? You're acting a little weird… I know! You finally realized that you're gay and have come to accept it!" Lavi shouted, making a few people turn their heads.

"No! Shut up, people are staring!" Allen quickly stood up, embarrassed. His face turning red as he blushed. That's when he noticed that more people had started to stare, most with their mouths agape, and that included Lavi. "What?"

"Allen, why do you have ears?" Lavi eyes seemed to be the size of the moon as he openly gawked. Allen reached up his hand and noticed that is hood had came down whenever he stood up.

"Crap…" He stood there for a moment before turning to run out of the dining area and ignoring the eyes he could feel on his back.

* * *

This chapter still isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. Kanda will be coming in next chapter and there may possibly be some lemon. :P


	3. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry about taking so long to update. I was moving out of my house and didn't have access to a computer. Also I know I said that there might be lemon, but since I'm trying to not rush the story it'll probably be in the next chapter. Which WILL be up by this weekend.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Allen panted as he continued to run away. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to escape. He couldn't believe that everyone in the cafeteria had seen that. He just wanted to go find a place to hide for say... ten years.

Maybe longer.

Lost in his thoughts, Allen ran headfirst into what felt like a brick wall. Looking up from his newly found seat on the floor, he saw Kanda staring down at him with the scowl that seemed to be permanently plastered onto his face.

* * *

Kanda's POV

I was standing and looking around in distaste as I searched for the moyashi. Komui must need him to help clean the office, even though Komui messed it up in the first place.

'Che. He should just clean up his own crap and stop bothering people! Maybe then the research division could actually get their work done.'

Suddenly, something small slammed into my side and I turned to find the person I had been looking for on the floor with a surprised expression on his face when I noticed something even more bizarre than usual about him.

He had cat ears on his head!

I clenched my teeth to stop the short burst of laughter that was threatening to escape. I don't know when I last felt like laughing and it surprised me. Then, refocusing on Allen, the expression on his face sent me over the edge, I started to laugh.

'He is so cute.' I blanked realizing what I had just thought.

Since when is the moyashi cute?

* * *

Normal POV

'Oh my gosh, is Kanda laughing?!' Allen stared in wonder as Kanda actually smiled and let out a sound other than 'Che.' Allen didn't want to admit it, but he really looked up to Kanda and seeing him laugh and smile made Allen feel warm on the inside.

Allen was snapped out of his alarm as the noise stopped abruptly and Kanda's face was set back into a scowl.

"Hey, moyashi. Why do you have ears on the top of your head?"

"Bakanda! My name is Allen. Got it? And the answer to that question is a long and boring story." Allen retorted to Kanda sharply, his face turning bright red.

Sighing, Kanda told Allen that Komui wanted him and followed quietly as Allen walked to Komui's office.

Kanda didn't understand why, but he didn't want to leave Allen alone. He was strangely attracted to the cat ears Allen sported on his head.

"What did you need me for Komui? I don't want to be walking around like this. It's humiliating!" Allen pouted, his eye glistening, unaware of the predatory gaze directed at him from Kanda.

Komui wasn't, though, and, when he noticed it, he chuckled softly. His plan was working.

"We found out how to fix the ... effects. All you have to do is have sex!" Komui smiled, inwardly laughing at the expressions on Allen's and Kanda's faces. "The chemical reactions in your brain will throw off the reaction caused by the mixture I spilt on you." Komui inwardly laughed at the response his lie had recieved. Allen didn't really need to do anything; Komui had the 'antidote.'

"Now, let's talk about who you can get to help with this predicament. Of course, it depends on your preferences. Like if your okay with girls or if you're playing for the other team. Anyone who agrees is fine as long as it isn't Lenalee. If you even think about that you'll die, okay?" Komui finished with a smile.

Allen smiled back at him, "Don't worry Komui. I'm one hundred percent gay." He continued grinning bashfully as Komui nodded. Kanda stared in shock as they acted like this was completely normal. This was the first time he'd ever witnessed anyone 'come out of the closet.'

"Okay. Well, here's a list of all of the guys here currently. Take your time and think it over. And, I was wondering, will this be your first time?"

"Uhmm, yeah it is." Allen blushed, thinking about who he could ask as he and Kanda left the room.

Allen started to stare at Kanda, then mentally kicked himself for even considering it.

'What's wrong with me!?' Allen shook his head.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot stories like this have already been done, but I would just like to say that this is for the pure enjoyment of anyone who wants to read it and since it is my first fiction I'm trying not to make it too serious.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow. I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while. Sorry, I was having a hard time since this is my first lemon. Definitely not my first time reading one, but I guess writing it is a lot harder for me. XD Oh well, thats over and done. Phew.

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own D. Gray Man since Allen doesn't have sex with Kanda, Lavi, or/and Tyki even just once in the manga.

* * *

Chapter 3: Plan Successful

Komui sat at his desk talking to Lenalee.

"Komui, why do you think your plan is going to work?" Lenalee had been trying to understand how giving Allen cat ears was going to change anything, but she knew Allen and Kanda liked each other so she had brought her plea to her brother in hopes that he could solve the issue and that was his solution. To give Allen cat ears.

"It's obvious that deep down inside Kanda is a pervert and cat ears would interest him. Also, I told Allen that to turn back he had to have sex with someone and I asked if he was gay. Right in front of Kanda he admitted that he was. Now, I'm certain that one of the two will make a move, whether its Kanda, who'll do it out of jealousy, or Allen, who'll do it out of want." Komui replied, looking very proud of himself.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Kanda and Allen finally arrived at the cafeteria after a silent and awkward trip through the halls. Allen walked in with his hood up and head down, ordering his large meal and going to sit down next to Lavi, who turned and look at Allen.

Allen quickly prepared himself for the questions about to be flung at him.

"Why do you have ears?"

Lavi asked, eyes wide. Reluctantly, Allen told him about the accident with Komui, waking up with ears, and what Komui said he needed to do to fix it. By this time, Kanda had sat down too and they were all sitting in silence, thinking of the situation.

"Well, you're gay right." Lavi said barely batting an eye as he asked.

"Yep."

"If you feel uncomfortable with asking someone, I'll have sex with you. I'm not usually into guys, but, if it's for you, I would do it." Lavi stated, smiling and winking.

"Okay. I'll think about it. Thanks." Allen smiled back. Kanda sat glaring at the two as the conversation went on. Allen sat, feeling an uncomfortable prickling on the back of his head.

Lavi got up and left, waving as he walked. Kanda sat fuming and deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey, Moyashi."

"I told you not to call me that Bakanda!"

"Whatever," Kanda ignored the comment as he continued, "you should get back to your room and decide who you want to be your antidote, Moyashi."

"Don't call me that! But I suppose that's a good idea." Allen stood up, huffing, and started walking back to his room. When Kanda started following, Allen looked at him weirdly, but continued.

When they reached the room, Allen turned around at the door. "Thanks for... umm, guiding me I guess, but you know it's not like I get lost that easily. Well, bye."

He opened the door and was about to close it when Kanda made his move. He pushed Allen further into the room and locked the door.

"What are you doing Kanda?!" Allen crossed his arms, "Get out of my room!"

"No... I don't think I'm going to." Kanda picked Allen up by the waist and carried him over his shoulder to the bed. He laid him down and took a moment to take in Allen's shocked face.

Then Kanda bent down and kissed him. He slid his tongue against Allen's lips, hoping to gain entrance. When he didn't and Allen's mouth clamped shut even tighter, Kanda let out a growl of annoyance.

Swiftly, he bit down on his lower lip hard enough to make him gasp in shock, giving him an opening. He tangled their tongues together, having his way with Allen's mouth.

When Allen seemed to be getting woozy from lack of oxygen, Kanda finally pulled away and Allen laid there panting, his face flushed.

Kanda unbuttoned Allen's shirt pulling it off with little resistance and soon Kanda's mouth found it's next target.

He trailed wet kisses down Allen's chest and stopped to lick his left nipple and smirked when he heard the gasp that left Allen's mouth his hand rose to the other nub and started to roll it around.

Kanda looked up and saw Allen's face red with lust and decided to move a little lower. He unzipped Allen's pants and slowly pulled them off.

"Bakanda, what, ah, are you doing?!"

"Can't you see, I'm 'curing' you." Kanda smirked as he proceeded strip Allen of all of his clothing.

He paused for a moment then stuck three of his fingers in front of Allen's face.

"Suck."

"What? Why..." Allen got cut off as Kanda pushed his way into Allen's mouth. He moved them around trying to get them as wet as possible, Allen still trying to voice his objection.

Finally, Kanda pulled his fingers out and moved them down to prepare him, while his other hand took grasp of Allen's other side, moving his hand slowly up and down.

"Ugh, Kanda, ah, stop it..."

"No thank you. I'm perfectly fine with continuing on." Kanda slowly slid in one finger, shortly followed by the second, and began to make scissoring motions with his hands, drawing even more gasping sounds from Allen.

"Aaaah!" Kanda smirked as he found the bundle of nerves in Allen that Kanda knew would drive him crazy with pleasure.

Allen whimpered as Kanda pulled his fingers out. Kanda paused in what he was doing to reach into his jacket pocket for the bottle of lube he had stored away for this very moment. He slicked himself as he lifted Allen's knees to rest so that his butt was up in the air and set the head of his member at Allen's entrance.

Slowly, he began to shift forward, pausing once in a while to let Allen adjust. He heard Allen's breath hitch and smirked as he began to moan.

"Ah, Bakanda... G-go faster." Allen managed to pant out. Kanda's smirk grew as he began to thrust, loving the loud sounds Allen made every time he moved in or out.

Filled with lust, Kanda's jerks became erratic and rough; his need urged on by Allen's flustered and wanton look.

Kanda felt the muscles in Allen's entrance clench tighter as Allen reached his release, white liquid landing on his chest and face. Kanda, looking at the erotic look of a cum-stained Allen, reached his climax as well.

Smiling, Kanda gently pulled out and stare at Allen as the white haired exorcist fell asleep, snoring softly. Kanda closed his eyes and laid down beside Allen, for once not worried about the scenes he might see when he closed his eyes.

* * *

Lavi walked into Komui's office and smile at the scientist.

"I did it and it seemed to have worked. You should have seen the looked on Kanda's face when I offered to have sex with Allen. It was hilarious." chuckling, Komui and Lavi sat hoping that everything turned it for the best since they knew how much the two liked each other.


End file.
